Dino Dominion Wiki
Welcome To The Dino Dominion Wiki!! Dino Dominion is an app for Iphone and Android-based devices. The game style is similar to other card-based apps, but unlike these other apps there are a few extra elements to Dino Dominion that make it different. The main plot behind Dino Dominion is that you work for a company (players can choose between either Laurasia or Gondwana) that is exploring Isla Dormir, an island where Dinosaurs still exist. Your job within the game is to complete tasks given to you in order to gain benefits, find and capture powerful Dinosaurs, upgrade Dinosaurs to strengthen your deck, and explore the island. The game itself is not complete (there are areas of Isla Dormir that are still inaccessible to players), so it is still expanding. New Dinosaurs are also added to the game every so often. The biggest attraction of Dino Dominion would be the in-game events, where players perform specific tasks to gain extra points and other incentives (such as Super Rare Dinosaurs or various tickets for the Dino Cages). On the 2015/1/8, the server that ran the game was shut down. If you're new to the wiki these are a few good pages to browse first: Just click the photos: Events/Announcements A brand new Colosseum is opening. Test your might in Dino Colosseum: Bipedals vs. Armored Skulls! Game Mechanics 'Which company will you choose?' Also, be sure to check out the page to find out what's going on right now! If you want to help out, again here a few tips and options: #'Visit the forum and add ideas on how to help expand this wiki:' We have gotten quite a bit down, but if you think we need to add any new pages, give us a suggestion on our walls or in a comment box. #'Send screenshots to us or post them in the photo album:' Since the number of dinosaurs increase periodically and the difficulty of getting all the available dinosaurs, any pictures of various dinosaurs that are not yet included in the wiki (or a variant) will be greatly appreciated. #'Help create pages or help add missing information by editing the pages yourself:' Adding in any missing pieces of information would be of great help. Also, helping to add the information missing yourself will help us and the wikia greatly, as we may be busy sometimes and won't always be able to add new information to the wikia. #'Check out the Projects drop down on the navigation bar under Wiki Activity:' There's still plenty of things in the game that we're trying to understand or catalogue. #Also, if you aren't sure how to do any editing but want to try, contact any of us on our wall or visit the Wiki help page to watch a youtube video on editing pages. (Unfortunatly it seems I am unable to provide a direct link, so to find the videos go to youtube and search for them). A quick warning if you do want to help edit pages, be careful not to delete stuff on pages unless you know what it is you are deleting. You can leave comments in the talk area if your device doesn't support editing. As the community continues to grow we will try to keep things updated. Category:Browse